


the bet

by polyjoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Ridiculousness, seokgyuhao has my whole heart uwu, somebody please save soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjoon/pseuds/polyjoon
Summary: in which Jihoon and Seungcheol bet on whether Mingyu & Minghao or Seokmin & Mingyu are together and Soonyoung ends up proving he's the best leader.aka: seokgyuhao are together, jicheol are oblivious, and soonyoung needs a break





	the bet

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is the first of many are u scared yet 
> 
> anyway this is ridiculous and im sorry if it's out of character it's my first seventeen fic but ya know, 'tis a fic. 
> 
> i hope u enjoy it :))

"When do you think they'll get together?" Seungcheol loudly asks while walking in the room. 

Jihoon stares at him for a moment before scoffing. "Yes, that's a question I can answer since I know exactly what you're talking about."

Seungcheol pouts, dropping himself next to Jihoon on the couch. "Aren't couples supposed to read each other's minds?"

"No."

Seungcheol laughs and Jihoon smiles despite his boyfriend being a vague idiot. 

"Seokmin and Mingyu. When do you think they'll get together?" Seungcheol finally clarifies. 

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. "I doubt that."

"What do you mean?! They obviously have a thing going on!"

"Hyung, you're an idiot. Do you not see how Mingyu is around Minghao? If anyone is getting together with anybody it's those two."

"No way. I thought Hao had something going on with Jun."

"He's? Obviously with Mingyu, hyung. I know you're oblivious, but I didn't realize it was to this extent."

"You didn't even realize _I_ had a thing for you until I told you! You're worse than me!"

Jihoon shakes his head, pushing at Seungcheol when the other tries to lay all over him. When Seungcheol doesn't move, however, Jihoon sighs and gives in, moving his hand into his boyfriend's hair. 

He pulls at it a bit just to irritate Seungcheol and Seungcheol groans in response. Jihoon rolls his eyes. 

"Mingyu and Minghao are the ones that are together. It doesn't take a genius to see that," Jihoon says, still softly pulling on Seungcheol's hair. 

Seungcheol stays silent for a moment, leaning into Jihoon's touch, but right as Jihoon thinks his boyfriend has seen the light, he opens his mouth to say otherwise.

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Why? I'm right."

Seungcheol grins up at him. "Then you have nothing to lose."

Jihoon stays silent for a few seconds, considering the proposition. "What are we betting?"

"I'll do your laundry for a month."

"Hyung, I don't even do it now."

"You don't?"

"No?"

"Oh."

"Do _you_?"

"Well, yeah."

Jihoon laughs. " _Why_?"

"Well, I don't know now! Who does yours?"

"The staff, my family, usually the staff."

"Oh."

Jihoon laughs again. "How about I do _your_ laundry then?" he asks, teasing. 

Seungcheol pouts again. "Well, now that I know otherwise, _no_."

Jihoon just shakes his head, still smiling a bit. "Fine. I'll? Give you a back massage for an hour and then I'll give you a blowjob."

Seungcheol noticeably perks up at that. "You will?"

Jihoon nods, shrugging. "Yes. What will _you_ do for me?"

Seungcheol thinks for a second. "I'll... try wax play with you."

Jihoon's hands still in Seungcheol's hair. 

"Hyung, you don't have to. It's okay."

Seungcheol meets Jihoon's gaze. "I know I don't have to, Jihoonie, but I want to."

Jihoon is so glad he's going to win this stupid bet.

"Okay. Then I agree to the bet. It may be a while though before anything happens."

Seungcheol nods, closing his eyes, a small smile on his face. "Love you, Jihoonie."

Jihoon watches as his boyfriend falls asleep, but before he does, he smiles softly and responds, "I love you too."

Seungcheol just nestles into him more.

 

The next day, Jihoon and Seungcheol watch the three boys in question like hawks. When Minghao rests his hand on Mingyu's arm for a moment, Jihoon nudges Seungcheol harshly and points it out. Seungcheol retaliates, however, when Seokmin suddenly comes out from nowhere and hugs Mingyu from behind. 

"Dating," Seungcheol mouths to Jihoon.

Jihoon just shakes his head.

They keep at it too. For the next week, they look for every sign to see which pair actually has a thing going on.

Some of the other members catch on to the couple acting like a pair of freaks every time anything happens between either pair, but they don't ask. Last time they asked what the couple was doing, Jihoon went even harder on them in the studio and Seungcheol made them do the petty chores despite his claims of being a 'fair leader.' To this day, the boys don't even want to know what was going on.

Except Soonyoung.

Just a little over a week after the start of the bet, Soonyoung bounds over to them while the pair of them are whispering conspicuously while eying Seokmin and Mingyu.

Soonyoung pushes himself between the two of them, placing his arms around them. "So, what are you two up to?"

Jihoon pushes him off. "Nothing."

Seungcheol stays quiet for a moment, eyeing Jihoon. Finally, he turns to face Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, who do you think has a thing going on? Mingyu and Seokmin or Mingyu and Minghao?"

Soonyoung stares at them. "You're kidding, right?"

They both shake their head.

And suddenly, Soonyoung is laughing. "You seriously don't know?!"

Jihoon frowns and Seungcheol pouts.

"What do you mean?" Jihoon asks. Soonyoung just stares at him, laughing loudly again.

"Hyung, you don't even know?" Soonyoung asks Seungcheol.

Seungcheol shakes his head, even more confused.

"Tell us," Jihoon says.

Soonyoung grins. "I don't know. Why should I?"

"I'll let you decide your own schedule for our next studio session," Jihoon says.

Soonyoung agrees immediately.  

Leaning in, he smiles wider. "It's not that only one of them is dating the other, but instead… they're all dating _each other_."

Jihoon looks confused. "All three of them?"

Soonyoung nods.

And suddenly, Seungcheol is pushing Soonyoung off of him too and they're both laughing at him.

"That's ridiculous. We would know."

Soonyoung raises his eyebrows. "You would, huh?"

They both nod. "Of course," Seungcheol says.

Soonyoung laughs. "Well, I told you the truth. Jihoon, you owe me that studio session decision."

Jihoon shakes his head. "You said something ridiculous! Now, we're starting at six in the morning."

"Jihoon~" Soonyoung whines.

Jihoon shakes his head.

"No. That was totally uncalled for. Go away."

"You're so mean to me. Hyung, why is he so mean to me?"

Seungcheol smirks at him. "Probably because you're going around telling lies."

"It's not even a lie! Why don't you just, I don't know, _ask_ them?"

Realization sets in their eyes, but before Soonyoung can make fun of them, they're both pushing him away.

"Go away! Don't you have to dance or something?" Seungcheol grumbles.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't say I didn't tell you so, hyung," he responds, laughing, before walking off.

Jihoon and Seungcheol stare at each other and then turn to look at Seokmin and Mingyu, who have now been joined by Minghao.

"You don't think…?"

"No way."

"Yeah… exactly."

"…Exactly."

"Bet's still on?"

"Of course."

"Of course."

 

The next day, Mingyu kisses Seokmin on the cheek.

Seungcheol and Jihoon, their stalkers, notice of course. Seungcheol nearly pushes his boyfriend over in his excitement.

"See?! See!!! SEE?" he whispers frantically to Jihoon. "He just _kissed_ him!"

Before Jihoon can respond, Minghao tries to walk by them, but Mingyu reaches out and kisses him on the cheek too.

Jihoon pointedly stares at Seungcheol, who has noticeably deflated.

"Oh."

Soonyoung passes by them, smirking. "Dating each other," he says nonchalantly.

Seungcheol and Jihoon are both too busy shaking their heads at each other to notice when Seokmin leans in to kiss Minghao's cheek to stop him from hitting Mingyu.

Soonyoung thinks this entire situation is the funniest thing he's ever participated in.

 

After practice the next day, the band has a meeting to talk about their own wishes for their next concept.  

"Something mature," Jihoon says. Seungcheol sends him an obvious smirk. Jihoon doesn't even notice.

Chan looks distressed at the interaction. "Hyung! We don't want to know that!"

Jihoon looks confused. "W-what?"

Wonwoo stays silent and Jun is smiling softly. Soonyoung is smirking. Josh and Jeonghan are used to Seungcheol being nasty so they don't say a word. The others alternate between giggling and looking as distressed as Chan.

"How scandalous, hyung," Mingyu says.

Seokmin's confused. "What did he even say? I thought we were talking about the concepts?"

"He said 'mature,' but then Seungcheol-hyung sent him a gross look and we all know what _that_ means."

Jihoon suddenly understands and shoots a glare at his boyfriend. Seungcheol's eyes widen.

"I didn't even do anything!" Seungcheol says.

"Hyung~" the other eleven members groan.

"I'm not doing anything right now either!"

Jihoon snorts. " _Anyway_ , I would like to do a more mature concept. I already have some ideas for songs in my head. I don't know enough yet to tell you about them though."

"I'm excited," Minghao suddenly says. The other members agree with him. Seokmin leans into his side and Minghao's arm wraps around Seokmin's waist. Soonyoung sends a pained look at Seungcheol and Jihoon when he notices that they both missed the action.

"How many love songs will there be? I have some lyrics prepared," Mingyu chimes in. All of the members, except for Seungcheol and Jihoon, smile knowingly.

"I'm sure you do," Seungkwan laughs.

"Of course you do. How long has it been now?" Jeonghan asks.

Mingyu smiles, sending Seokmin and Minghao a grin. "Almost three months."

Seungcheol and Jihoon are endlessly confused, but neither wants to admit to not knowing what's going on so they stay silent.

"I'm glad you have lyrics prepared," is all Jihoon says and Soonyoung groans in agony when he realizes Jihoon still has no idea what they're all talking about.

Seungcheol nods. "I'm proud of you," he smiles. Mingyu grins at Seungcheol.

"Thanks, hyung."

The short meeting concludes ten minutes later and Seungcheol and Jihoon are both two wrapped up in each other to notice the other members congratulating the pair of three on their anniversary.

Soonyoung cannot believe two of Seventeen's leaders are this oblivious.

 

For the next week, Soonyoung watches in pain as Seungcheol and Jihoon stalk their fellow three members. Every time he sees them bickering over who's together, he passes by them or just walks right up to them to state, _once again_ , that all three of them are dating and have been for a while.

The pair of idiots don't believe him though, calling him ridiculous.

Soonyoung gives up when both of them look away at the exact moment Minghao is being hugged lovingly by his two boyfriends. And as fate would have it, when they both look back at the younger members, they've already disbanded.

Soonyoung wants to hit himself in the face.

Wonwoo walks up to him, slightly amused to see Soonyoung looking so offended.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks.

Soonyoung throws his hands up in the air. "They're _idiots!_ "

Wonwoo just nods. "I agree."

"You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah."

Soonyoung just sighs.

 

Another long couple of days pass and Soonyoung finally decides he's going to actually _do_ something about this. Walking up to Minghao, Seokmin, and Mingyu, he decides on asking them a big favor.

"Could you… be really affectionate every time Seungcheol and Jihoon are both around the three of you?"

Minghao looks embarrassed, Mingyu confused, and Seokmin scandalized.

"What, _why_ , hyung?" Mingyu asks.

Soonyoung sighs. "We're… playing a prank on them. To stop them from being so gross sometimes."

Seokmin nods as if this makes sense. "Oh, that might work."

Minghao looks like he doesn’t know if he loves this idea or hates it. In the end, however, he agrees.

Soonyoung mentally decides that if Seungcheol and Jihoon don't finally _understand_ after this, he's kicking them out of the band. _Somehow_. He _will._

 

A few hours later, Seungcheol and Jihoon stumble out of their room, after doing god knows _what_ , and the plan is put into action.

Minghao is sitting on one of the couches, reading a book, while Mingyu and Seokmin are both cuddled up on either side of him, so close it's like looking at one unit, one _being._ Minghao is reading the book out loud and both of his boyfriends comment on it every now and then, Minghao smiling fondly in response.

Seungcheol and Jihoon can't help but notice, going still.

Soonyoung watches the scene play out with as much nonchalance as he can.

"What are you doing, hyung?" Chan asks, coming out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of Soonyoung.

"Shh! I'm trying to see if our Jihoonie and Seungcheol-hyung will finally realize that _they're_ dating."

Chan's eyes go wide. "Do they not know?"

Soonyoung lets out a pained, " _No_."

Chan looks shocked and then lets out a giggle. "Is this why they've been acting so weird to them recently?"

Soonyoung nods, still watching as Seungcheol and Jihoon pointedly stare at the three of them.

Another minute passes and nothing at all happens and Soonyoung doesn't _understand_ what the hell is going on.

"Hyung?" Chan asks.

He looks at Chan.

"Yes?"

"I don't think they're getting it."

Soonyoung feels like he's about to start crying, and he vaguely wonders why he's so invested in this in the first place.

He can't do it anymore.

Standing up, he forces himself to walk over to the five of them.

"Mingyu! Minghao! Seokmin!" he exclaims. All three of them nearly jump out of their seats at his arrival.

"Hyung?" Seokmin asks, confused.

"For your lovely hyungs to finally understand, which pair of you are dating? Mingyu and Seokmin or Mingyu and Minghao?"

Jihoon and Seungcheol suddenly look very embarrassed, but Soonyoung doesn't care.

The other three look beyond confused, glancing at the older couple.

"Is this why you've been stalking us?" Minghao finally asks, breaking the silence.

Seungcheol splutters and Jihoon goes a bit red.

Soonyoung is glad he got involved actually. This is hilarious.

"… Yes, sort of. We… had a bet…."

"A _bet_ , hyung? Why didn't you just ask us?" Mingyu asks.

Seokmin is already laughing his ass off, burying his laughter in Minghao's lap.

Jihoon looks embarrassed for one more second before straightening and pursing his lips. Ignoring Mingyu's question, he asks, "So… which pair of you are dating."

Seokmin laughs harder, nearly hyperventilating in Minghao's lap and both Mingyu and Minghao just stare at him.

And then Minghao is smirking, a laugh escaping. "You two are idiots!"

Seungcheol gasps. "That's not very respectful!" he exclaims.

Minghao giggles. "You seriously don't _know_? Hyung… how could you two _not_ know?"

"Know _what_?" Jihoon asks, crossing his arms.

Mingyu is still in shock.

Seokmin is still laughing, but he pulls himself together a bit to glance up at the older couple with tears in his eyes.

"We're dating _each other_. All _three_ of us. We've been dating for _months_!!"

Not being able to hold it together, he goes back to laughing loudly.

Soonyoung feels his soul come back into his body when he sees the exact moment Seungcheol and Jihoon realize the truth he's been practically screaming at them for weeks now.

Both Seungcheol and Jihoon suddenly glance at Soonyoung.

" _Oh_ ," they say in unison.

Soonyoung laughs loudly. "Yeah, _oh_. They came out to the group like… as soon as they got together nearly four months ago. You two were _there_. How did you _not_ realize?"

The couple suddenly pale, going still.

"Was it… at the meeting four months ago…?"

"Yes?" Soonyoung answers.

Jihoon just nods and Seungcheol goes very red. Soonyoung doesn't want to know and he hopes they don't say anything to him.

They don't.

Jihoon looks at his boyfriend. "That… makes sense then… why we would miss that."

Seungcheol just nods, still blushing wildly. "Yeah… it makes sense."

Minghao looks disgusted for some reason while Mingyu and Seokmin just look confused. Soonyoung doesn't know what happened either, but he knows the pair of them and it was something he _know_ he wants no part in.

"Anyway, all three of us are dating and we're very in love," Minghao says.

Jihoon nods. "I'm… I'm glad."

Seungcheol, still blushing red, nods as well. "That's… that's really great, guys. I'm happy for the three of you."

It goes silent for a few seconds and just when Soonyoung decides he wants to leave, Mingyu finally recovers from his shock.

"How did you seriously not _know_?!" he whines.

All of them laugh.

 

Later that night, Seungcheol addresses the elephant in the room.

"So, did… we both win the bet or lose it?"

Jihoon shrugs. "Whichever you want, I suppose."

Seungcheol turns to him and grins. "I say we both won it."

Jihoon can't help but agree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> alternate titles for this fic were  
> "ignorance is not bliss (especially for soonyoung)"  
> "soonyoung wants death"  
> "please give soonyoung a break"  
> "leader line miseries"  
> "soonyoung deserves better than 2/3 of the leader line"
> 
> anyway! i hope u liked it ! im so sorry for my random nsfw jicheol mentions in there... im horrible i know. pls leave any comments or kudos !!! it'd mean so much <3
> 
> i have a twitter uwu (svt, mx, and bts, but 96% is svt). check it out [here](https://twitter.com/queersvt)  
> much love !!! xxxx
> 
> -dianna :)


End file.
